The invention relates generally to rotary internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to the housing member which, in part, defines the rotor cavity. In addition, the invention relates to cooling jacket arrangements for rotary internal combustion engines and to arrangements for sealing such cooling jackets and for assembling various of the components of a rotary internal combustion engine.